1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a zipper switch lampholder, and more particularly to the zipper switch lampholder that uses a zipper to pull a rotating conductive rod to rotate directly, such that both ends of the rotating conductive rod can jump between a slope with the conductive plate and a slop without the conductive plate to achieve the effect of switching a light emitting element on and off; and a plurality of hooks for connecting a power line during a wire connection to avoid tying an UL knot.
2. Description of the Related Art
With reference to FIG. 1 for a conventional zipper switch lampholder 1, the conventional zipper switch lampholder 1 comprises a cylindrical shell 11, an insulating plate 12, an insulating base 13 and a zipper switch 14, wherein the cylindrical shell 11 is electrically conductive and provided for screwing and connecting a light emitting element such as a light bulb (not shown in the figure), and a first electrode of the light emitting element is contacted with the cylindrical shell 11 to electrically couple to a negative electrode of the power supply such as a utility power supply (not shown in the figure). The insulating plate 12 is installed between the cylindrical shell 11 and the insulating base 13, and the zipper switch 14 is installed in the insulating base 13, and a zipper 142 is coupled through a trumpet base 141 on a side and provided for pulling; the insulating base 13 has a plurality of plug slots 131 formed on an outer surface of the insulating base 13 and provided for plugging both bare ends of a power line 15 into two of the plug slots 131 respectively, and each plug slot 131 has a conductive plate (not shown in the figure) installed therein and provided for clamping the bare end of the power line 15 for an electric connection; the conductive plates conduct power supplied from the power line 15 to the switch 14, and then users can pull the zipper 142 manually to control the switch 14 for a switching operation and turn ON or OFF the power source for lighting up the light emitting element or shutting down the light emitting element respectively.
The connection between the zipper switch lampholder 1 and the power line 15 simply relies on the conductive plate installed inside each plug slot 131 to connect each respective bare end of the power line 15, so that when the power line 15 is pulled by an external force intentionally or unintentionally during use, the bare ends of the power line 15 may be detached from the conductive plates to result in a circuit disconnection. To prevent this problem, a conventional zipper switch lampholder 1 generally has an UL knot 151 tied at a position near the bare end of power line 15, and then both bare ends are plugged into two plug slots 131 respectively to achieve the effect of increasing the tensile resistance between the switch lampholder 1 and the power line 15.
The conventional zipper switch lampholder 1 has the drawbacks of a complicated internal structure, a difficult assembling process, and a high manufacturing cost of the switch 14. In particular, the conventional zipper switch lampholder 1 requires the process of tying an UL knot at a position near the bare end of the power line 15, not only increasing the manufacturing time and cost, but also affects the storage and transportation costs since the UL knot 151 has a relatively large volume and the total volume of the switch lampholder 1 cannot be reduced easily due to the volume of the UL knot 151. Further, the UL knot can only passively increase the tensile resistance between the switch lampholder 1 and the power line 15, but it cannot assure the effect of preventing the power line 15 from being loosened or separated from the switch lampholder 1.